The Blonde Haired Pirates
Crewmembers *Captian- "The Joker" Matrox Yang. Bounty- 10,000,000 berries *First Mate- "Beauty" Kaori Mahra. Bounty- 8,500,000 berries *Shipwright- "The Hammer" Takeshi Unom. Bounty- 0 berries *Doctor- "Mask and Chain" Zen. Bounty- 6,000,000 berries Crew Strength The Crew is still a rookie crew, not even in the grand line yet, but they are one of the strongest crews in the north blue. Ship The Shadow Blade Goals *Matrox- To travel the world having lots of fun and making new friends. *Kaori- To be known as the most beautiful woman in the world. *Takeshi- To sail around the grand line on the ship he built. *Zen- To get revenge on the organisation that wronged him. Locations Visited North Blue-''' *Marine prison 036 *Theives cove *Krocwar island 'Grand Line-' *North Oeste Island History '''North Blue chronicles Begining Matrox was inspired by his grandpa to set out to sea as a pirate, but after visiting only 4 islands, Matrox was caught when he accidently sailed into a marine blockade. Escape from Marine Prison 036 Matrox was sent to marine prison 036 and met Kaori Mahra, captian and only member of the beauty pirates. The two made a bet- whoever escaped from the prison first would take the other as first mate of their crew. They both escaped and in doing so Matrox ate the Shifuto Shifuto no Mi and used this to help him escape first. Kaori stayed true to her word and joined with Matrox as the first mate of the Blonde Haired pirates. Matrox and Kaori both got their first bounties for ecaping- Matrox got a bounty of 10,000,000 berries and Kaori got a bounty of 8,500,000 berries. The Lucky Trap After sailing for a bit Matrox and Kaori found a derelict ship. They explored it and on it they found a treasure map. They sailed to the cove that the trasure was meant to be in but it turned out that it was a trap set up by bandits who destroyed Matrox's ship and captured them to be sold as slaves. Matrox was thrown into a cell with Takeshi Unom- a man who had been captured by the bandits a few years ago and had been forced to build ships for them. He also told Matrox about a ship he had been building in secret called the Shadow Blade- one of the fastest ships in the world. The two decided to escape using said boat. And they went to get Kaori. The three fought their way towards the ship and Matrox asked Takeshi if he would join his crew as the shipwright. Takeshi agreed as long as the crew could use his ship. At the ship Matrox fought the head of the bandits and won by shifting behind him and slashing his back. The three then took the Shadow Blade and sailed away. The Clockwork and the Fog Travelling towards the entrance to the grand line a great fog came over the Shadow blade causing it to crash onto an island. Takeshi stayed on the ship to see what damage had been done while Matrox and Kaori went onto the island to explore. It turned out that the island had been overrun with clockwork robots and had caused the people to hide in the sewers. Matrox and Kaori decided to help and came up with a plan. Matrox defeated the head robot while Kaori defeated the second in command robot. This caused all the robots to turn off and the village was safe. It turned out that the fog was the emmisions from the robots and after a few days this cleared and Matrox Kaori and Takeshi could sail out to sea again. The Grand Line and a new crewmember! The Blonde Haired Pirates finally reached the grand line and sailed to their first Island- Oeste Island. This desert island is split in half by civil war. The Blonde haired Pirates landed at North Oeste island, the half where the king and his army lives. They went to Sutcac Town where they saw a gang fight. The blonde haired were told about the fight and how it was between two rival gangs- the star gang and the black hat gang. The leader of the star gang being Zen- a red haired man wearing a plain white mask with a hole to see out his left eye and using a long chain as a weapon. The leader of the black hat gang being Koh- a man in a sharply dressed suit and a black bowler hat, using a bazooka as a weapon. The black hat gang was far larger but each of the Star Gang were better fighters and in the end all of the star gang was killed apart from Zen, who escaped. The Blonde Haired Pirates later ran into a member of the black hand gang but were saved by Zen. Matrox decided to help zen by challenging him and his best fighters to a showdown, as long as Zen joins their crew. Zen agreed and the showdown commenced, with the Blonde Haired Pirates emerging the victors. Zen joined the Blonde Haired Pirates but said that he had to first travel to south Oeste island in order to pick up something. The rest of the blonde haired Pirates decided to go with him. Trivia *Dispite being called the blonde haired pirates, Matrox is so far the only member with blonde hair- Kaori and Takeshi both having brown hair and Zen having bright scarlet hair. Category:Pirate Crews